


Size Does Matter

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Original shifter series [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sex in shifted form(s), Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: The physical part of mating's easy, but adapting to each other...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted March 2004.

Leaning back against the window ledge, Kyle Logan watched his partner flirt with one of the girls they’d brought in that night after breaking up a high-priced ring of call girls operating out of the university. In Detective Quinn Taylor’s defense, it appeared that the feisty redhead had been an innocent bystander actually in the study group to study, but the young vice detective thought his partner was going to have his hands full if he expected to get anywhere with the irate young woman.

Kyle’s attention was drawn to the door as a veritable procession of people arrived, all heading for Quinn and his prisoner. His eyebrows went up when one of the new arrivals introduced herself as the British ambassador to the United States and the man at her side as one of the under-secretaries of State, who’d happened to be with Ambassador Carstairs when her children’s tutor had called.

"Always join foreign dignitaries in retrieving missing employees from the local police station, Mr. Anderson?" Kyle asked with amusement as the under-secretary withdrew to the side while the ambassador took care of having Ms. Smythe released.

"Ah no, Ambassador Carstairs and I were having dinner, and I offered to come along in case it helped to expedite the process or possibly as a character witness to testify Ms. Smythe was indeed an employee of the ambassador, Detective...?" Jonas replied cordially to the rather attractive green-eyed, blond police officer he’d just walked past. Of course, there was the fact that Kendall Smythe was his second cousin, but Jonas was smart enough not to let that drop. This was the ambassador’s show, not his.

"Kyle Logan," he introduced himself, offering the other man his hand. "It’s unfortunate Ms. Smythe got caught up in this, but she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. It sounds like they’ve got it straightened out though," he added, listening to the conversation that the acute hearing of a shifter allowed him to hear easily from this distance. "Perhaps I’ll see you around some time."

"Indeed, however, I don’t think I would wish to be your partner right now for all the queen’s gold. Kendall is a lovely young woman, but when she gets her hackles up, she can be... more than a handful. He’s lucky he’s a police officer and she’s a law abiding citizen, despite what he thought of her, or she’d have taken a chunk out of his hide by now," Jonas laughed.

"As for seeing me again, well, Georgetown isn’t that big of an area, so who knows, we may bump into one another again some time. I wouldn’t object, either," he continued, grinning at the taller man. "Good evening, Detective Logan."

~*~ 

The following evening Kyle strolled into an upscale yet still cozy pub and took a seat at the bar. Turning to the dark-haired man on the next stool, he smiled into brown eyes. "Why, Mr. Anderson, fancy meeting you here."

Jonas’ eyebrow quirked as he looked at the man who’d sat next to him. "Detective Logan, I’d say this is a pleasant surprise, but I get the feeling it’s hardly coincidence that you ended up in the very bar I’d only just decided to stop at not an hour ago. Are you perhaps demonstrating your detecting skills?" he smirked.

"You may only have decided to stop in an hour ago, but when you go out for a drink after work, this is where you end up nine times out of ten. Possibly more now that you’re no longer seeing the very pretty Italian secretary any longer," Kyle retorted smugly, ordering a scotch on the rocks.

"Someone’s been doing their homework, I see," Jonas chuckled. "So why the sudden interest in my social calendar, and why did you sound so smug I was no longer dating the Italian secretary?"

"The same answer to both, and if you don’t already know it, I’m being a lot less obvious than I thought." Kyle turned on his stool to face the other man more fully, eyes observing him with approval. "Nice suit, by the way."

"Thank you, got it at a little store on Saville Row last time I went to London for a visit. I do love properly tailored suits, don’t you?" Jonas replied with a sardonic grin. "It’s the only way that you can get your suit to hang just right, don’t you think?"

"Oh absolutely. On my cop’s salary, I fly to London every other week for handmade suits," Kyle agreed with a snort. "But hanging right _is_ very important."

"Oh, I don’t do it all the time. Just once or twice a year," Jonas replied with a grin. "However, I’m afraid I don’t know you well enough to comment on the state of your hanging just quite yet."

"Well, that gives me hope for the future. And to start getting to know each other, would you care to join me for dinner?"

"My, but you do move fast. Tell me, detective, why me?" Jonas asked as he finished his scotch and water. "Not that I’m complaining, mind you, just curious is all."

"I liked what I saw and want to find out if the rest is as attractive as the package," Kyle shrugged. "I hate to let an opportunity slip by when interesting people come along so rarely."

"Well, that was rather to the point," Jonas grinned as he reached for his trench coat. "Dinner it is. You’re driving, shall we?"

"I certainly hope so," Kyle chuckled in reply as he stood up again, tossing a few bills onto the bar top to pay for his drink before leading the way out to his car. "Any preferences where we go, or are you brave enough to try my cooking?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Jonas grinned. "As long as you don’t give me ptomaine poisoning; I have breakfast with one of the other under-secretaries tomorrow."

"Well, I haven’t killed anyone yet. I can offer you a nice rare steak and all the fixings... and a scratching post if you like," he added with a chuckle.

"You have a scratching post in your apartment?" Jonas’ head swung around to look at the other man. "Doesn’t that get you strange looks from dates and such?" the older man chuckled. "So is it close by, or am I going to have to bum a ride from you?"

"A ride, I’m afraid. It’s about half an hour away, but I promise the meal’ll be worth it. As for the scratching post, I haven’t had any complaints yet." He grinned at the other man. "I’m rather fond of toys myself."

"Toys?!" Jonas’ eyebrows rose rapidly. "Is this dinner date something I should be reconsidering? Are you sure being in vice too long hasn’t corrupted you? I am a government official, after all, can’t have scandal touch me, now can I?"

Laughing, Kyle had to stop for a moment to catch his breath before continuing the last few yards to his car. "It won’t be scandal touching you, Jonas, I can promise you that. And to clarify what I said, I like to play with my partners and have fun. Nothing too kinky, I’m afraid," he chuckled as they got into the car.

"Thank God for that!" Jonas breathed in relief. "However, I suppose that if you were, you would probably be the safest person to... act that way with. After all, if my partner is a police officer, chances are I won’t get arrested for his behavior," the older man continued with a grin, and then the rest of what Kyle had said registered.

"And just what would be touching me, Detective Logan?"

Kyle grinned. "Me of course. Hands, lips, tongue... cock. Getting to know someone is such fun, don’t you think?"

"Oh sweet heavens," Jonas murmured faintly. "That’s really not something you should have said before I have to stand up again. I’m not quite sure my legs will work now."

"Well, hopefully they’ll be back in working order when we get to my place, or I might just have to drape you over the car right there in the garage." Kyle gave him a hungry grin as he momentarily turned his attention from the street he was driving along to the shifter at his side.

"Oh my," Jonas moaned faintly. "And that mental image is supposed to help restore my equilibrium?"

"I’m getting the distinct impression that we may be enjoying dessert before dinner," Kyle chuckled.

"You are a very dangerous man, detective," Jonas groaned as he tried his best to relax back into the seat. "You’re not supposed to incapacitate a person _before_ you get him into your apartment, remember?"

Kyle shrugged. "I’m sure I could manage to carry you in somehow, and it’s a fun way of making sure you don’t escape my clutches." He grinned over at the other man. "I have a feeling we’re both going to enjoy this immensely."

"Funny, I have a feeling I’m in way over my head," Jonas muttered under his breath, trying hard not to look at the handsome, vibrant man sitting next to him. How he’d gone from a casual flirtation to this intense, primal attraction in the space of twenty-four hours was beyond him. The very fact that the detective was stalking him like prey was exhilarating, terrifying and as erotic as all hell.

"What was that?" Kyle asked, turning toward him momentarily but not pushing when Jonas just shook his head. "Won’t be much longer, we’re nearly there." Smiling faintly, he laid a hand on Jonas’ leg, his thumb stroking lightly.

Moaning slightly, his whole body enervated by this virtual stranger’s touch, Jonas let his head fall back against the head rest even as his thighs automatically spread a little wider and his breathing sped up. "Do you always fight this dirty?" he asked faintly, his eyes opening to reveal desire burning in their dark depths and a level of hunger he hadn’t felt in a long time close to the surface.

"Brits are supposed to be cold fish, unemotional, you know, thinking of England when we’re having sex and all that rot; you’re doing nothing for my image."

"It’s not your image I’m interested in, Jonas. And to be frank, I prefer hot-blooded cats to cold-blooded fish, lover." Kyle’s hand inched higher on Jonas’ leg, his fingers now brushing his inseam. "And sometime you’re going to have to tell me what an Englishman is doing in the US State Department."

Jonas’ gulp was audible throughout the car as was the quiet moan as his legs spread that much wider to allow the touch. "Did...didn’t know this car was a stick shift," he managed to gasp.

"I like making sure everything is very responsive to my slightest touch." Kyle grinned over at him. "Doesn’t look like you’re going to make it there. Why don’t you jerk off for me to take the edge off?" he suggested in a husky purr.

"Bloody hell," the other man gasped, his cock jumping in response to the throaty purr as well as the suggestion of taking out his cock and stroking himself off as Kyle drove next to him. "But what if we stop at a red light and someone should see?" he asked even as his hands were unbuckling his tooled leather belt and unfastening his suit pants.

"Then they’ll wish they were me. But I’m not known for sharing well with others. And I really want to see you, to smell and hear you and then to lick your fingers clean after you come for me and know that the next time you come it’ll be with me so deep inside you you’ll feel me forever."

"Keep that up and I won’t even get it out of my pants," Jonas panted as a hand slid into his boxers and eased them down over his aching erection and hooked the band under his throbbing balls.

"I can’t believe I’m doing this," he moaned more to himself than Kyle. "I’ve never been so, well, public about my sexual proclivities." One hand grasped his shaft firmly while the other slid under his white oxford shirt and undershirt to play with his nipples. Stroking slowly, Jonas closed his eyes and shut out the world, moaning quietly as he heard the raspy breathing from the man next to him.

"Kyle, are you watching me?" he whispered breathlessly.

"If I were watching you any more, we’d be in a ditch," Kyle admitted, his eyes constantly darting from the road to Jonas. "God, you’re hot. I can’t wait to taste you, to touch you for myself and make you moan from my touch. Do it for me right now, Jo, show me what you like, how you want me to touch you."

The sound that managed to claw its way out of Jonas’ throat was more of a whimper than a moan. Kyle was determined to leave him a shuddering mess of mindlessly sated flesh, of that he was positive. Jonas seriously began to doubt if he’d even be able to make it to his breakfast meeting; he had the feeling that one short night wouldn’t be nearly enough for him.

His hand moving in a slow, deliberate stroke, the Brit teased himself, letting his fingers brush against his balls even as his grip tightened and loosened, palpitating around his cock. Twisting and turning his nipples almost violently, Jonas arched off the seat as far as the seatbelt would allow.

"Christ but I need a cock in my arse," he groaned desperately. "A hard, thick cock to pump in and out of me, faster and faster. I want to be reamed out, taken hard and fast. And then I want to be fucked by a cat while I’m still human, to feel long, sharp teeth clamp down on my neck and hold me in place while soft belly fur caresses my flesh and drives me mad."

"All of that and more," Kyle promised throatily, one hand reaching over to stroke over the other man’s cock momentarily then going to his mouth so he could suck it clean, tasting the tang of his lover. "So good," he purred, "want more. But we’re not far from my place now, Jo, need you to come for me. Want to see you."

Grabbing for Kyle’s hand, Jonas brought it back to his cock and squeezed down on it with his own hand, beginning to jack himself off vigorously. Moaning constantly, he twisted and turned, the seatbelt pinning him like a trapped animal and only heightening his arousal.

He’d never have thought he liked a bit of kink but... apparently he was British to the core. Jonas longed to feel Kyle’s hand warming his buttocks, have the cop use his regulation handcuffs to cuff him to the bed and fuck him senseless. He wanted to be laid claim to in the most fundamental of ways. And he told the detective what he wanted as plainly as possible, adding to not only his but also Kyle’s excitement as he twisted his nipple as hard as he could and shot his load all over their conjoined hands.

Kyle groaned, his own cock throbbing with arousal, and he continued pumping Jonas until the last spasm passed. Only when the other man whimpered at the continued touch on his oversensitive flesh did he finally draw away and raise his hand to his mouth, tasting Jonas. "God, so good, gonna taste you again and again tonight," he vowed.

"Oh bugger, I hope so," Jonas replied, slowly readjusting and zipping and fastening so that he was at least semi decent in order to exit the vehicle and make his way up to the police officer’s apartment.

"And I hope you do more than just taste me. But first I think you have to feed me. After all I’m going to need to keep up my strength."

"Well, I’m not sure about first since someone in this car hasn’t gotten off yet, but I will definitely feed you and fairly quickly. I put a stew in the slow cooker this morning, and it’ll be ready to eat whenever we are." Kyle pulled into the underground parking lot at his apartment and drove into his spot. The moment the car was stopped, he unfastened his belt, leaned over and kissed Jonas hard, tasting every inch of his mouth and letting him taste himself in his mouth.

Hands creeping up to curl around Kyle’s neck, Jonas luxuriated in the taste of his lover and his own seed as his tongue dueled with Kyle’s for long moments until both needed to breathe again. A decidedly wicked grin spread over his face and, making sure he had enough room, the older man slid down the length of Kyle’s body and began mouthing the police officer’s cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Groaning, Kyle sank back into his seat, legs spreading and hips arching to give Jonas better access. "You didn’t tell me you wanted a protein drink for dinner," he gasped laughingly, fingers curling into Jonas’ short dark hair.

Reaching up far enough to give Kyle the finger, Jonas used his teeth to tug down the zipper of the jeans and with his free hand reached in and pulled Kyle’s cock out, swabbing its tip with his tongue.

Swallowing Kyle’s cock in increments, Jonas relaxed his throat muscles to gradually take the whole thing in. And then he began to hum.

Kyle bit back a scream of pleasure when Jonas starting humming, the vibrations exploding through him, and only the tight quarters prevented him from arching right off the seat and driving deep inside his lover. His fingers clenched tightly in Jonas’ hair for a moment before he forced himself to let go. "God, gonna come," he gasped, knowing he wasn’t going to last long, not after watching Jonas.

Increasing his humming, Jonas let his teeth gently scrape along the shaft as he pulled back so that his tongue could worm its way into the fold of skin underneath his lover’s penis, lashing it back and forth as he did so.

A guttural cry escaped Kyle, and he came hard into Jonas’ mouth, his entire body tensing and arching beneath his lover. He slowly relaxed and slumped into the seat, petting the other man’s hair. "I may never let you go," he panted.

Coming up to a seated position once more, Jonas licked his lips and grinned. "Who ever said you were in the position to keep me to begin with?" he purred before opening the door and getting out of the car. "Time for me to get home, I think," he continued teasingly. "Now that I’ve had a protein shake, that is."

Kyle lunged out of the car as well and tossed the other man over his shoulder before continuing on to the elevator. "I don’t think so, Jo. That was just the appetizer. You and I have lots more ahead of us tonight." He made sure to keep a firm grip on the diplomat until the elevator door slid closed.

"You realize that kidnapping is a federal offence, don’t you?" Jonas asked drolly as he fought for breath while being bounced around on a shoulder. When the elevator door shut and he was finally put down, Jonas calmly dusted himself off and smirked at the other man. "The caveman routine is mildly amusing," he purred, "but what do you do for an encore?"

"Fuck you until you scream, then keep doing it till you pass out; feed you, and do it all again," Kyle replied with a feral, sensual smile.

"Why wait?" Jonas asked with an evil grin as he reached behind Kyle and hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.

Green eyes widened for a moment before the smile flowed into sultry laughter. Kyle spun Jonas around to face the wall and pressed up behind him, rubbing his cock against the older man’s ass. "You are such a slut," he chuckled. "I love that in a man." He rocked against Jonas for a moment, then pulled him around again and pushed his lover’s hand to the waist of his jeans. "Unless you want me to take you dry, Jo, you’d better get me nice and wet."

Sinking to his knees, Jonas quickly undid the other man’s jeans and slid them, along with his boxers, down. Not even bothering with finesse, Jonas inhaled Kyle’s semi-soft cock even as his hands raced to free himself from the restrictions of his pants.

Bringing one hand up alongside Kyle’s cock, Jonas opened his mouth enough so that he could slide a finger in next to the hardening shaft and then withdrew the slick digit. Reaching behind himself, the older shifter slid his index finger into his anus without hesitation, moaning around Kyle’s cock as he finger fucked himself with one hand and jacked off with the other.

Kyle groaned his pleasure but forced himself to pull away from the voraciously sucking mouth, not wanting to come too soon. He reached down and yanked Jonas to his feet, once again spinning him around to face the wall of the elevator even as he pressed himself against the still tight muscle. "Let me in," he rasped, slowly pushing forward, watching himself slide inside the other man.

"Fuck yes," he gasped, hands curling over Jonas’ shoulders as he finally came to rest deep inside him. He held still despite his body screaming at him to move, letting the other man grow accustomed to him. "So hot, tight, mine," he growled.

"Bloody hell, will you stop talking and start fucking me?" Jonas gasped, lunging back against the taller man. "Hard, fast, need it now," he continued, punctuating each word with an undulation of his body and a tightening of his ass around the cock embedded in it.

Laughing breathlessly, Kyle gave him exactly what he asked for and pounded into him, taking him hard and fast, one hand reaching around to fist Jonas’ cock and jerk him off in perfect rhythm with his thrusts. Growling, he bit down on the nape of the dark-haired man’s neck, teeth closing around the vulnerable spinal column.

Gasping, Jonas bucked back hard, his head falling further forward as the alpha male behind him claimed him with body and teeth. "Oh fuck," he mewled, his hands grasping the handrail with a white-knuckled intensity, "God, what I wanted, what I _needed_! Harder please!"

Kyle didn’t want to hurt him, but there was no way he could deny that wild plea. He bit and sucked Jonas’ shoulders, moving away from the so vulnerable spot in case he lost control of himself, peppering the other man’s body with marks of his possession, and he hammered into him. Anyone but another shifter would have been seriously damaged by his unrestrained strength, but Jonas took it with every evidence of pleasure, and Kyle was reveling in it. Blond bangs flopped over his eyes, and he shook them back, his teeth sinking deep into Jonas’ shoulder as his body tensed, his climax nearing.

Wailing as his cock spat hot come all over the wall of the elevator, Jonas’ body shook and clenched tight around Kyle’s cock. He hadn’t been this well reamed in so long, and he hadn’t realized how desperate he was to be dominated by a stronger alpha again. Head coming to rest on the elevator wall, Jonas’ legs trembled with exhaustion and reaction as his arms braced against the handrail to keep him upright. "Oh bugger, so good. Needed this so much."

The delicious rippling spasms wrenched Kyle’s climax out of him, and he cried out as he buried himself as deep within the other man’s body as he could, tasting blood in his mouth from the bite. He slumped against him for long moments before he raised a hand to tangle in Jonas’ dark hair and tug his head around to kiss him. Only when he was satisfied that he’d claimed every inch of Jonas’ mouth did he release him and slowly pull back, then draw his pants back up.

"Better get dressed to get to my apartment, lover. And be glad there are other elevators or there would probably be a horde of angry people waiting for us." He chuckled. "Not that I would care after that."

"We can claim it was a matter of state security or police security or something," Jonas mumbled, still trying to find the strength to move. Finally he reached down and tugged up his shorts and pants, not even bothering with the belt or the button this time, just letting the shirt hang over top to give him the illusion of decency. "I’d forgotten how good it felt to be fucked. It’s been... a while, since my last male lover and even longer since I was fucked through the wall. How could I have forgotten how good it felt?"

"Ever think maybe I’m just better than anyone you’ve ever had?" Kyle asked smugly, pressing the button to restart the elevator. He chuckled at the look Jonas gave him, then caught his hand to draw him down the hall when the door opened on his floor, fortunately with no one waiting.

Once inside the sleek modern apartment decorated in warm earth tones, he nodded toward the living room. "Make yourself at home. Drinks are in the bar in the corner if you want anything. I’m going to get dinner started. You’re welcome to join me if you like, but I thought you might like to relax or look around."

"Exploring is acceptable," Jonas grinned, already knowing where he’d start and what he’d do.

After giving the living/dining room a cursory glance, the older man headed down the hall and found the master bedroom. Running a hand along the mattress to test its firmness with approval, Jonas opened Kyle’s closet and rummaged for a bit until he found what he was looking for.

The older man’s suit was unceremoniously dumped in the middle of the bedroom floor, despite the fact that it was one of his more expensive Saville Row suits, and Jonas padded naked into the bathroom. Stepping into the large shower with its multiple heads, including a rainshower attachment, Jonas turned on the water and adjusted it to the right temperature. Turning on the rainshower, he stepped under its spray and luxuriated in the heated water for long moments before reaching for Kyle’s soap.

Ten minutes later a newly scrubbed Jonas stepped out into the living room wearing a pair of Kyle’s track pants and one of his DCPD t-shirts. The track pants hung low on Jonas’ hips to the point of indecency, a tiny bit of hair peeking over the band, and the tee-shirt had been cut off at the midriff to reveal Jonas’ washboard abs. "I explored, just like you suggested," he grinned.

Kyle glanced up from where he was making himself a drink. "Looks better on you than it ever did on me," he purred. "And aren’t you impressed that I stayed out here and let you get cleaned up instead of joining you and getting you dirtier?

"And dinner’s ready whenever you are. I just have to dish up... and once we’re refueled, we can play some more."

"If you’d joined me, we’d never have eaten, and I’d have fainted from hunger," Jonas laughed, taking the drink from Kyle’s hand and taking a sip. "I’d never have guessed you for a rye and ginger kind of man. Thanks," he laughed.

"Thief," Kyle laughed, fixing another. "And why do you think I didn’t join you? I need to keep you in good shape so we can have fun. So come on and eat so I can work on making you pass out from something other than hunger."

"Bloody sure of yourself, aren’t you?" Jonas laughed. "And what happens if I should want to make _you_ pass out?"

"Well, you’re certainly welcome to try. I’m not one to turn down pleasure," Kyle purred. "But I get the feeling you prefer being the one taken most of the time, which is also fine by me. It’s my preference as well, though I’ll admit to liking the occasional turnabout."

"Ah, deduced that I’m a total bottom slut with those fine detecting skills of yours, hrmm?" Jonas teased. "Remind me to never get caught by DC vice; I’d probably be accused of the wrong crime or something."

Jonas wasn’t about to let Kyle figure him out this soon; after all, they’d only met the day before. A fuck and a blowjob didn’t mean there was a relationship, not by a long shot. Besides, while Jonas did actually prefer being the bottom in a relationship between alphas, he hadn’t been in that position in a very long time. His last relationship with a male had had him as the dom more times than not.

"And don’t worry, you _will_ be pleasured a great deal."

"I’m already sure of that, Jo. I was pretty sure before we left the bar, and certain by the elevator. Our pleasure is very much mutual, handsome." He leaned over for a quick, hard kiss, tasting Jonas and rye, and straightened up. "Ready for dinner?"

Jonas grinned. "Smart man, avoiding suggestive questions like that. Very well, Detective Logan, feed me!"

Grinning and shaking his head, Kyle led Jonas into the kitchen where he’d set the small table while the Jonas was showering and began serving the thick stew. "Would you mind pouring the wine," he asked, nodding toward the open bottle on the counter beside two glasses, "while I finish dishing up?" He also pulled out a loaf of French bread and, after carrying the plates to the table, set it on a cutting board, which he brought over when he joined Jonas.

"Dig in, Jo, the night’s just beginning."

"I can’t be up too late," Jonas grinned, teasing the other man unrepentantly. "I’ll still have to go home, shower, change and make my seven a.m. breakfast meeting with another of the under-secretaries."

"Well, I think that if you’re still going to make that meeting, we’d better press that suit of yours at some point tonight, and I can loan you a shirt. Because if I really have to, I’ll let you out of bed at six to make that meeting... but I have tomorrow off," he purred suggestively.

"Why, detective, are you suggesting I call my very attractive coworker and lie to him about not being able to attend this meeting and then play hooky for the day?" Jonas asked with mock effrontery. "A police officer suggesting I do something devious and underhanded in order to get fucked and stay naked for a twenty-four-hour period? How naughty of you!"

"Precisely. Just imagine how many times we can fuck... and don’t forget that this is Thursday. I’m guessing that you have the weekend off like the rest of the world, that would give us three whole days and four nights to do nothing but play." Kyle slowly licked a bit of gravy off his fork, never looking away from Jonas.

"Are you sure you have the stamina to last that long?" Jonas asked, an eyebrow quirked in question. "Which in turn begs the question, what do you shift into?"

"Oh, I wouldn’t want to spoil the surprise," Kyle laughed. "But I promise you’ll find out before the night is over... just the way you said you wanted it," he murmured sensually, licking his lips as he sprawled back in his chair, legs parted.

"Why do I have the feeling I should run for the door and not look back?" Jonas asked faintly, taking a huge mouthful of wine.

"Oh, I think you’re more adventurous than that... though if you really like to be stalked, we can play that game too. I don’t think either of us really wants you to get away." Kyle slid one bare foot up Jonas’ leg into his lap, the arch of his foot nestling against the bulge there.

Coughing as the wine went down the wrong pipe, Jonas looked at the other man with watering eyes. "My God but you’re a predator, aren’t you?" he asked, slightly in awe of the police officer.

Easing back slightly, making Kyle have to really reach in order to stay in contact with him, Jonas quickly finished off his plate of stew, not trusting the older man not to try and shock him a bit more.

"Tell me, what would you have done if I hadn’t agreed to have dinner with you tonight? Would you have stalked me until I said yes, or would you have kidnapped me or what?"

"Well, calling it stalking is a bit extreme, but I would have persisted until you either said yes or made it clear that you really had no interest in me... which I didn’t think likely after last night. We struck sparks the moment we met. But that’s it. No fatal attraction shit."

"I didn’t mean stalking as in the normals’ version of the word; I meant it in the shifter version," the other shifter replied seriously. "I may be a little naïve about most things, but I do have a strong self-preservation instinct."

Leaning back in his chair, Jonas finished off his wine. "But I do like a good game of cat and mouse. The hunt is rather exhilarating, don’t you think?"

"It can be. But I have to admit that I prefer honest lust to playing games when both parties know they want each other," Kyle shrugged. "I prefer the hunt to be playing together in cat form." He eyed Jonas. "Are you trying to tell me that I’ve been coming on too strong?"

"If you were coming on too strong, believe me, I’d tell you," Jonas replied honestly. "Besides, if I recall correctly, _I_ was the one who told you to shut up and fuck me in that elevator after pressing the emergency button. I don’t seem to recall you doing anything more than agreeing to it. Are you having second thoughts now?"

"Hell no!" Kyle had to laugh at his own emphatic reaction. "Just wanted to make sure I hadn’t spooked you or anything... and now that I know I haven’t, I’m just going to say—and I have _always_ wanted a chance to say this—your ass is mine."

"Did you just say... no, you couldn’t have said..." Jonas shook his head and stood up, moving away from the table. "I can take being thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried around; I can take the teasing and the sexual innuendo but puns?! I’m afraid I just can’t handle that. Terribly sorry, must go, ta now and all that," he said as he backed out of the kitchen and headed towards the front door. "That was simply beyond dreadful. I’m shocked, traumatized, violated..."

Snickering, Kyle jumped up and chased after him, once again heaving him over his shoulder. "Good thing you don’t have a problem with this," he teased, heading for the bedroom. "But it’s _way_ too late for you to escape me now." He flipped Jonas onto the bed, settling atop him and kissing him hungrily, eager to finally feel their naked bodies pressed together.

He squirmed against the other man, divesting them of their clothes, and let out a harsh groan of satisfaction when they were finally flesh to flesh, nothing between them. "I want you again," he panted, thrusting his erection against Jonas’ belly.

"Bugger me, I’ve gone and gotten picked up by the Energizer sex bunny," Jonas groaned even as he thrust up against the other man. "Did you happen to pop a Viagra while I was taking a shower?"

"Pure natural energy, lover," Kyle snorted. "Trying to say you can’t keep up with me? ‘Cause if so, I’m not buying it! You were the one urging me on earlier, Jo, and I’m looking forward to more of the same."

Raising himself up onto his elbows, he eyed Jonas. He thought he was reading the other man right, so he gave it a try. He caught one of Jonas’ arms in his hand and raised it over his head, drawing it toward the corner post of the bed. Watching the other man carefully, he drew the padded cuff out of concealment between the bed and the wall and raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

Jonas sucked in a sharp breath of air as his body tensed and then relaxed. Oh sweet God, Kyle was really going to do it, handcuff him to the bed. His eyes closed involuntarily, and a soft whine of need escaped between clenched teeth before Jonas could stop it. "You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?" he whispered when he at last managed to open his eyes again. "You’re going to fuck me to death."

"Not to death, babe, ‘cause then I couldn’t have any more fun with you. But unconscious? I certainly hope so," Kyle purred as he restrained first one wrist, then the other. "Mmm, pretty. And all mine to play with." He slowly nipped a path from Jonas’ mouth down the center of his body, pausing for long minutes at his nipples. "Taste so good." He lapped at one flushed, hardened bud, promising himself to do this again later with his raspy cat tongue, teasing it until Jonas was writhing in his bonds, then repeating the process with the other, over and over.

Moaning constantly, head thrashing back and forth, Jonas’ hands clenched and unclenched as he unconsciously strained at his bonds, trying to touch without being able to. It was maddening, infuriating and torturous. He was pinned like a butterfly to a board and couldn’t move at all. Even when he tried to thrust up to increase contact, Kyle’s weight kept him pinned to the bed.

"Bastard, you’re trying to drive me out of my mind!" he snarled, his back arching off the bed. "I’ll be reduced to being a mindless fuck-toy, and then where will you be?"

"Right here fucking you," Kyle replied against his belly, the words vibrating though his taut muscles. He smirked at the sputtering man, then bit lightly at his navel, making Jonas jump before he lapped at the small hurt, soothing it with his tongue. He continued down his lover’s body, bypassing the straining cock in favor of the smooth skin below it. He lightly tickled the sensitive spot behind Jonas’ balls with the very tip of his tongue, then suckled on his balls.

"Kyle!" Jonas’ cock leapt in insult as it was bypassed, and he was further tortured by having his balls teased incessantly. "Police brutality is a crime, you realize that, don’t you?" he gasped, trying to twist and turn and elicit a reaction.

Kyle’s only reply was a wicked chuckle as he released his lover’s sac and slid his tongue along the crevice between his cheeks, not stopping till he was lightly flicking the tip over his entrance. Ignoring the pleas, curses and wails, he thoroughly explored his lover, alternating feather-light licks with quick thrusts of his tongue, tasting a faint hint of himself despite Jonas’ earlier shower.

Jonas was beyond words. His body was quivering with the need for release, and he could only whimper and gasp for air as over and over Kyle taunted him. The tongue in his ass was divine torture as his body desperately tried to clamp down on the penetrating muscle and hold it inside. His body was aching to be fucked, and nothing he could say or do would convince Kyle to move at anything but his own pace. It was the most heavenly hell he’d ever been in.

Wanting Jonas as badly as the other man wanted him, Kyle finally shoved two pillows under him to raise Jonas into the position that he wanted him and shifted between his legs to push into him with a long, harsh sigh of pleasure. He braced himself above his lover on his hands and knees, driving deep inside him and starting to thrust into the clinging heat.

He stared down at his lover, and suddenly the 180-pound man was gone, and a 550-pound lion in his prime was fucking the restrained man beneath him.

Yowling in almost pained ecstasy, as the cock in his ass grew larger and larger while Kyle shifted, Jonas’ eyes grew huge as he realized just what sort of cat his lover was. "Oh bugger, oh fuck, you’re a lion, oh Jesus!" the older man whimpered.

Eyes closing, Jonas sank into the bed and pillows, his hands holding onto the cuffs and his body pulled taut as the huge cat above him plunged in and out of his still human body, soft belly fur caressing and torturing his aching and neglected cock.

If a lion could laugh, that was what Kyle was doing at Jonas’ reaction. No one ever expected a lion, and it was such fun to see the looks on people’s faces the first time he shifted. And he most definitely enjoyed a lion’s stamina.

He thrust into his whimpering lover, lowering himself slightly so every stroke rubbed along Jonas’ cock, pushing it through his fur and sensitizing it still more. He threw his head back and roared, grateful to the sound-proofing of the apartment, one of the main reasons why he’d rented it.

With a striated scream of pleasure, Jonas came hard, his ass clenching around the almost too large cat cock buried in his ass. Writhing and thrusting, the other shifter came apart at the seams at the overload of pleasure he was being inundated with. A final, choked off mewl of pleasure was the last noise Jonas made before his overtaxed body shut down and dragged him into unconsciousness.

Purring his delight at Jonas’ reaction, Kyle slowed almost to a standstill, just barely rocking inside his insensate lover. As hungry as he was, he wanted Jonas with him and aware as he claimed him, so he would wait till he regained consciousness. In the meantime, he started keeping his earlier promise to himself as his long tongue curled over a pebbled nibble, tasting it.

Long moments passed before Jonas was prodded into wakefulness again, this time by a rasping tongue brushing against him. He tried to push the offending party away only to come to the realization that he was still handcuffed and he still had a lion bent over him, taking him.

"Kyle, I’m done, spent, not able to get it up again," the older man moaned, his head thrashing on the bed. "Please, you’re killing me here."

The lion simply purred at him, Kyle sure that Jonas had more in him though content to give him some time to recover. In the meantime, he’d enjoy exploring his lover’s body, tasting and teasing him. He lowered his head, tossing it, the thick mane rubbing over Jonas’ chest, then lapped his face, drawing a long stripe with his raspy tongue over the other man’s cheek, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"You’re not going to let me go, are you?" Jonas whimpered. "Bastard, I’ll remember this," he continued with a half-hearted snarl while he tugged at the cuffs, ineffectually trying to free himself. "Logan, I’m telling you, I’m not going to be getting anything up any time soon; you’re wasting your time."

The lion lowered himself a bit more and rocked, soft belly fur gliding over Jonas’ soft cock, and massive teeth scraped lightly over sensitive nipples.

Giving up persuading Kyle to let him loose as being a lost cause, Jonas closed his eyes and moaned piteously. Lions were known for their stamina. In fact lions could copulate fifty times a day for up to three days straight. That was twice an hour. That meant he was beyond screwed; it meant he might walk bowlegged for the rest of his life.

Taking pity on him after hearing the moan, Kyle shifted back and grinned down at him. "Don’t underestimate yourself, lover. I’m sure you can manage one more climax with me in you. After all, you said you wanted to be fucked by me in cat form while you were human. I’m just going to give you what you want." He kissed him hard, then shifted back again, his tongue immediately returning to Jonas’ nipples.

The sudden shifts from cat to human to cat again had Jonas whimpering as his ass contracted and expanded according to the size of cock buried in it. "Logan!" Jonas wailed his hands tugging hard on the cuffs while his legs contracted around the lion body above him. He was walking the razor’s edge of pleasure and pain, his lover’s cock moving lazily in his ass, his over-stimulated prostate being driven against time and again, and his nipples being slowly abraded by the sandpapery tongue.

Half out of his mind with sensation, he snarled and snapped at the lion’s maw above him, his eyes rolling back in his head as his cock, impossibly, filled once again. He wasn’t going to survive this man, he just knew it. The beast above him would be the death of him. He could see the coroner’s report now: ‘Under-secretary of State fucked to death by an unknown person or persons. But he went well fucked.’

Purring loudly, Kyle kept rocking lazily, the vibrations of his deep rumbling rocking through both of them. When he felt Jonas begin to rouse again, his purr redoubled, and he started stroking a bit more, actually pulling back slightly and stroking back into his depths, his tongue leaving the reddened, aching nipples to lap over his parted lips, tasting him.

"You’re a sadist, you know that?" Jonas managed to whine as he could only lie back and take whatever he was given without offering any resistance. He was open and vulnerable, his body a plaything for Kyle’s evil attentions. "God and I am a masochist for letting this happen. I’m never letting myself get picked up in bars by strange men ever again!"

Kyle growled, his hackles rising at the thought of Jonas with anyone else. Didn’t the idiot realize they’d claimed each other? Kyle was going to enjoy making sure he understood. Sharp teeth raked over Jonas’ chest, just short of drawing blood, and he thrust harder, reclaiming his mate.

"Logan!" Jonas wailed, his head tossing back and forth on the bed as the beast above him took him with renewed vigor. What the fuck? A snarling 500-plus-pound lion with hackles raised was truly an awesome sight. Add to it the fact that said lion had his cock buried in Jonas’ ass, and it was too much for the already wasted man. With a weak cry the bound man came for the fourth time that evening, his body shivering as the nearly dry orgasm drained him completely and left him a wet, worn out husk of a man.

Though Kyle had intended to draw it out more, the feel of Jonas coming around him again drove him over the edge, and he roared again, body rippling as he came buried deep inside his lover. He barely had the presence of mind to shift as he collapsed atop the dark man, nuzzling the arched throat. After a few moments of panting and gathering his strength, he was able to reach up and release Jonas from his restraints.

Arms flopping uselessly to the bed, Jonas continued to lie there, totally exhausted. "Do you always do that," he accused weakly, "surprise your bed partners with what you shift into? Bloody well gave me a heart attack, you did. And I’m probably going to need one of those damned hernia donuts just to sit down. My arse is not going to thank me if I were to sit on a hard chair tomorrow, let me tell you!"

Realizing that he probably sounded like a shrew of a fishwife, he managed a weak smile. "And just for the record, I’m not likely to forget this any time soon. It’s not every day one gets thoroughly reamed by a lion in his prime. It was a most... mind blowing experience."

"Actually, no," Kyle chuckled. "I usually warn potential lovers beforehand; it tends to freak them out. But I had a feeling you wouldn’t mind, and as I expected, the look on your face was definitely worth it.

"As for sitting, I told you, take the day off. I’ll even promise to bottom so you can get over it," he snickered.

"The man is insane," Jonas muttered under his breath, fighting the urge to hit Kyle in the face with one of the pillows, not that he could get his boneless body to do much of anything right now.

"I’ve just been fucked within an inch of my life, I’ve come four times in as many hours, and you expect me to think about sex tomorrow? Just because you’ve got the sex drive of a lion in its prime doesn’t mean I’ve got the body of one. Besides, lions have a whole pride of females to bed; I’m just one pathetic and pitiful little shifter," he groaned, finally finding the strength to roll off the pillows and onto his side.

"A pathetic and pitiful little shifter who can’t even find the strength to crawl into the bathroom to clean himself off so that he can get some sleep without fear of gluing himself to the sheets. Then again, the very thought is motivation enough," Jonas continued, finally finding the strength to push himself up on all fours and then slowly crawl out of the bed. Weaving towards the bathroom, he had to grin over his shoulder.

"However, if you’re really that desperate to get off another dozen or so times, there’s always your hand. I’m sure you can think of something inspiring while you beat off. And here people think that _goats_ are randy. My God, do they have the species wrong there!"

"Are you comparing me to a _goat_?" Kyle demanded in horrified tones. "Brat!" That inspired him to get out of bed as well and follow Jonas into the bathroom where he caught the other man into a very thorough kiss. "I think I can manage to restrain myself until you’re ready for more, you annoying bugger. Lions _can_ manage that, but it doesn’t mean I have to every time I get in bed!"

"Why, Detective Logan, are you admitting to actually having restraint?!" Jonas replied in faint shock. "I don’t know whether to be impressed or scandalized. And solicitous too, willing to wait for me to recover. If all my lovers were that thoughtful, I’d have never have had all my lovers, as I would have stayed with the first one... Hrmmm, maybe you’re even more dangerous than I first thought. After all, we’ve only just met, and I’m actually contemplating keeping you. Terrifying thought, that."

"’Bout time you figured that out," Kyle growled, pulling him back into his arms to press a possessive kiss on his lips. "Or do you really think I bring everyone back to my home, change for them, and generally lay claim?"

"And have you laid claim?" Jonas asked, somewhat breathlessly, half wanting to hear the answer, half terrified of what it would be.

"If you actually have to ask, I must not have done a very good job of it. Damn right I have."

"And do I get a say in any of this?" Jonas asked mildly, more than a little amused by the other man’s vehement exclamation of possession. So he had a new boyfriend, did he? Jonas guessed he’d best cancel the dinner plans he’d made for Saturday night with that rather attractive man from accounting and said as much out loud.

That earned a full-fledged snarl. "Damn straight. And if you have a dissenting opinion, speak up now, because as far as I’m concerned, Jo, we’re mates!"

"My, but you do believe in speedy courtships, don’t you?" Jonas replied faintly. From meeting to mated in the space of twenty-four hours no less. He really wasn’t sure what to think of it all, other than it had been the most mind-blowing sex of his life and that this man had made it impossible for Jonas to simply walk away.

"I don’t know how I feel," he admitted quietly. "But I will say this. You’ve done something to me that no one else has ever been able to, and I don’t mean the sex, although that was stellar. How can you be so sure that I’m what you want for the rest of your life?" he continued, genuinely wanting to understand. "Most people think I’m anything but acceptable mate material; why do you think I’m the one for you?"

"You’re intelligent, amusing, have a strong sense of yourself, and aren’t afraid to stand up to me in either form. You’re gorgeous, incredibly sexy, and exactly what I want in a mate. And yes, I checked you out after we met last night, and I know a lot about you... and I like what I learned." Kyle shrugged. "We fit together."

"I’m afraid that you have a distinct advantage over me, then, because I know next to nothing about you."

"Let’s see, I have a younger sister and brother, my parents live here in DC, my partner is my best friend even if he isn’t a cat, I have a weakness for tall, dark, handsome men with accents, and I like giving in to my impulses. Anything else you want to know?

Jonas grinned and shook his head. "You really are a determined man, aren’t you?" he laughed. "No, that’s all for now. I’m sure I’ll have more to ask, but in the morning. I’m sore and exhausted, and all I want is another hot shower and to sleep for a week. After I call in and cancel my breakfast and dinner dates."

"Ah, so we get to play some more?" Kyle replied gleefully. "For that I’ll even let you sleep tonight so you’ll be all rested for tomorrow."

"You know there are organizations that can help you. Sex addiction centers and the like," Jonas groaned as he headed towards the shower.

"I prefer my own prescription," Kyle called after him. "You!" Chuckling to himself, he followed Jonas into the shower, as eager as the other man to clean up and looking forward to helping his lover. And besides, a shower was the perfect opportunity to get his hands Jonas again.

"And I’m supposed to be a cure for your addiction?" Jonas asked, incredulously. "Wouldn’t I just be feeding your addiction?"

Grabbing the soap he’d used just a few hours earlier, Jonas began to lather his hands once more, this time lathering up Kyle’s chest instead of his own. "I really shouldn’t be helping you continue your addiction but perhaps just this once," he continued to tease as his fingers flicked over Kyle’s nipples playfully.

A deep rumble sounded in Kyle’s chest, much like a quiet version of the earlier lion’s roar, and he arched beneath his lover’s knowing hands. "Who said I wanted to be cured?" he pointed out, his own hands resting lightly on Jonas’ hips. "I happen to like being addicted to you, lover."

"You are utterly hopeless, you know that?" Jonas sighed but nonetheless continued to move his soapy hands over the younger man’s rather impressive chest and arms. "It’s a good thing I find you as attractive as I do, not to mention that I’m arrogant enough to enjoy being the focal point of someone’s addiction."

"Just remember that whole marking territory and not sharing well thing. It would be rather hard to explain a rash of people mauled by a lion in downtown DC," Kyle grumbled, arching contentedly as Jonas touched him, his own hands unconsciously stroking the other man.

"Oh for heaven’s sake, correct me if I’m wrong, but you’re a police officer, which means you’re supposed to protect people and uphold the law, does it not?" Jonas replied, dropping his hands to grab the soap again and lather them up again. "Besides, running around town as a lion would most likely get you shot."

"Then you’d better not give me a reason to, right?" Kyle replied in a tone of sweet reason, wicked laughter sparkling in his eyes. "Hey, I _am_ a lion; you can’t beat instincts, babe."

"I’m doomed, absolutely doomed," Jonas sighed, giving up the argument for now. However, it was far from over, and Kyle’s jealous tendencies would have to be addressed in the very near future because, like it or not, they still lived in a homophobic society, and the Washington political scene was more homophobic than not, as were law enforcement agencies. Jonas was determined that neither of them would have their careers suffer because of their relationship.

"But what a way to go," Kyle chuckled, brushing a kiss over his lips. "I’m really going to have to send flowers to that pretty redhead to thank her for giving me a chance to meet you... once she’s finished spitting at my poor partner," he snickered. "Be interesting to see how long it takes her to realize he’s courting her in his own bumbling way."

So Kyle’s partner was courting Kendall, was he? Jonas hid the wicked grin that threatened to spread. It seemed that his cousin was in for some interesting times. And he supposed he owed her thanks as well. Maybe a dinner at her favorite Georgetown restaurant and tickets to one of the musical events going on around the city, it was the least he could do after all.

"Kendall prefers tiger lilies or Gerber daises," he answered noncommittally; wanting Kyle to wonder how he knew that. "But I suggest you don’t tell your partner that. She hates people interfering in her love life, and she would construe your helpful advice as interference."

Kyle shuddered. "Last thing I want is that temper unleashed on me. I expected to see Quinn reduced to cinders. And just how do you know what _Kendall’s_ favorite flowers are, hmm?" he demanded.

"A man never kisses and tells, it would be impolite," Jonas replied with a sly smile. "Besides, I wouldn’t want to take the mystery out of our relationship so soon." And if Kyle’s research hadn’t turned up the fact that he and Kendall Smythe were second cousins, he wasn’t about to volunteer it any time soon. Kendall could hold her own, and he would enjoy watching Kyle try and weasel the answer out of him... and who knew what else.

Kyle growled before reminding himself that Jonas was here with him, and whatever Kendall had been to him was in the past. Other than friendship, of course. He wasn’t that big a jealous idiot. "For the record, in this case, I’d be much happier if you would tell," he rasped, pulling Jonas to him for a hungry, possessive kiss. "I’d like it clear that you’re not available any more."

"Very well, I’m not available any more; I’ll be sure to pass the message along," Jonas replied with a smug smile, still not giving Kyle the information he wanted.

"Now will you please scrub my back?"

Grumbling under his breath about know-it-all, smart-assed Brits who wouldn’t know a good thing if it bit them, Kyle pushed him around and started washing his back, starting out briskly but his touch quickly turning sensual. "God, you have the most amazing body," he murmured, pressing close.

"I’m glad you think so," Jonas replied with a smirk. "I wouldn’t want you getting bored with me already."

"Ha!" Kyle snorted. "As if. I’ll be lucky if you don’t turn my hair grey!"

"I think you’d look quite dashing with a silvered mane," Jonas shot back without missing a beat. He was truly enjoying this verbal sparring.

"In thirty years!" Kyle snapped back. "I’m not old yet, and I’d rather not look it, you annoying limey bugger." He saw the laughter Jonas was holding back and growled. "Why you... brat! You did that on purpose!"

Letting loose the laughter he’d been containing, Jonas sagged against the wall of the shower stall. "Oh bloody hell, your face, your voice," he laughed, tears streaming. "It was priceless!"

Kyle sighed and very calmly pushed Jonas under the spray. "Serves you right if you drown," he muttered, eyeing the other man, though laughing himself. "I have a feeling you really will turn me grey before my time, but it’ll certainly be interesting."

~*~ 

Jonas tugged at his tie only to have a dainty hand reach across the table to slap at it. "Stop fussing, Jonas; you’ll ruin the line of your suit," Kendall admonished as she finished her final bite of cheesecake. "You still owe me an evening with the Washington Philharmonic."

Groaning, Jonas resisted the urge to bury his head in his hands. "I swear, Kennie, if you keep acting this smug, I’ll call that police officer who arrested you and have him keep you company."

"Do so and you die," Kendall growled. "Did I tell you that I have to work with him on a ride along program? He _volunteered_ to be my police advisor, can you believe that?" she almost snarled in disbelief. "Bad enough I had to put up with the prat that night, but now I get to spend the next two weeks with him. It’s not fair, Jonas, really it’s not."

"Maybe he’s trying to make it up to you?" Jonas replied, biting his tongue in order to keep from spilling the beans as he signaled the maitre d’ for their check.

"And you know I’d never put you in a situation you were uncomfortable with," he continued. "Besides, according to Logan, he and your detective are working the night shift tonight. Which is why we’re having a dinner date."

On their dinner break, Kyle and Quinn peered through the window of the high class restaurant Kyle had overheard his lover making reservations at, both of them narrowly eyeing the English couple.

"If that bloody bastard touches her, he’ll draw back a bloody stump," Quinn snarled, jealous gaze fixed on the diplomat.

"Don’t be a jackass," Kyle snapped back. "He’s _my_ mate." And he had to keep reminding himself of that through the haze of possessive rage and the tiny tinge of hurt that he refused to acknowledge. Jonas _had_ agreed that they were mates, so Kendall had to be a friend, nothing more.

"Come on, standing out here is getting us nowhere." Steeling himself, Kyle strode inside, getting rid of the host with a murmured statement that they were joining friends while his eyes never moved from Jonas.

Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, Jonas had to hide his smirk behind his hand. "Don’t look now, darling, but we’ve been caught in a clinch," he sighed dramatically, making cow eyes at Kendall.

"What are you... oh bloody hell," Kendall fought the urge to bang her head on the table. "What are they doing here? I thought you said that they were working."

"Even hard working law enforcement officers are allowed meal breaks," Kyle replied, trying very hard not to snarl at her. He didn’t realize that his eyes showed his desire to rend her limb from limb, so he was surprised when his partner stepped between him and the lady.

"Get hold of yourself, Kyle," Quinn hissed, stunned by the other man’s lack of control. He’d never seen the blond like this about anyone before, and he gave the Englishman a curious look. There had to be a lot hiding under that starchy exterior.

"Oh bloody hell." Now Jonas fought the urge to bang his head on the table. "She’s my cousin, all right? Her mother and my mother are cousins; Kendall and I are second cousins. We’re related. By blood. That’s it."

Throwing his napkin down on the table, Jonas stood and rounded on Kyle, not caring he was making a scene in a place that his coworkers often frequented. "And as for you, after all the niceties and platitudes you’ve spouted over the past four days, you actually have the gall to... Trust and romance apparently do _not_ go hand in hand. I’m sorry, Kennie, but the Philharmonic will have to wait. I need air!"

And with that the under-secretary stalked outside, leaving his furious cousin and two police detectives behind. He only hoped that Kennie could distract them long enough for him to get to his car and get the hell out of here because he was beyond furious at Logan’s behavior.

Kendall, for her part, was ready to smack both men upside the head. "You," she rounded on Kyle first, "are a complete and utter arse of a man. Jonas might have been a bit of a tease, but he’d never... he’s _never_ called someone his mate after three days. That’s what he told me you were. And then you do this without even bothering to get the facts? Bloody brilliant, aren’t you?" she hissed.

"As for you, Quinn Taylor, just who the hell do you think you are? My boyfriend? I think not. Bugger off!!" And with that Kendall marched out of the restaurant as well, leaving the men behind to settle up the bill.

"Quinn, if you don’t fix this, they’re going to be finding pieces of you strewn across three states!" Kyle snarled, rounding on his hapless partner. "Now my mate thinks I don’t trust him because I let you talk me into coming here so you could torment Kendall some more! Just ask the damned woman out already!"

Letting out a tiny yip when Kyle turned his fury on him, Quinn didn’t waste time talking, simply bolted after the other man, leaving it to Kyle to pay for the meal.

"Anderson!" he yelled, practically throwing himself in front of Jonas’ car. "Wait! It’s not what you think! Kyle didn’t come to check up on you; I dragged him along because I wanted to see Kendall!"

"Oh really, and I’m assuming that _you_ made him go all feral on my cousin in there? Nice try, detective, but I’m not buying it," Jonas snarled. "Now you have to decide, do you want to get out of my way or have to deal with what _I_ become when I’m pissed off? Kyle hasn’t seen me shift yet; he doesn’t know what I am. Care to be the first one to find out?" the older man snarled, his eyes already shifting from human to cat as his temper got the better of him.

"Get the hell out of my way and tell that arrogant bastard of a partner of yours he’d better be prepared to grovel. I’m going home. To _my_ home." And with that, Jonas reversed, did a three sixty and headed out the exit on the other side of the restaurant even as Kyle walked out to join Quinn and Kendall.

"For the record, sunshine," Kendall leaned over to dust an imaginary speck of dust off of Kyle’s jacket, "Jonas is a snow leopard, and you’re gonna need to do an awful lot of groveling to make this right. I don’t envy you at all. Really I don’t."

Growling at Kyle’s younger partner as he came up to them, she spun on her heel and stalked away. "You Yanks have no manners whatsoever. Why anyone would consider any of you attractive is beyond me. I’m going back to the embassy since you’ve ruined my night!"

Quinn took one look at his partner’s face and bolted, calling back something about telling their captain that Kyle was sick. Oh man, he was really gonna have to work to get out of the shithouse with Kyle.

Swearing under his breath and plotting various ways to kill Quinn, Kyle finally managed to flag down a cab whose driver wasn’t scared off by his expression and gave Jonas’ address. Finally arriving, he pressed the buzzer, wondering if Jonas would let him in.

"If this is Kennie, sorry, luv, but I’m lousy company. If this is my supposed mate, fuck off, I’m not in the mood," Jonas snarled into the speaker before slamming down the phone.

The trouble was, Jonas was actually half flattered by the whole thing. No one had ever gotten that, well, rabid over him before, and it stroked his ego like nothing else ever had. But he couldn’t let Kyle go around snarling at every person he had dinner with, or even flirted with occasionally, either. The flirtations were harmless and never went anywhere, and the dinners and outings were a necessary part of his job.

Sipping his single malt, Jonas turned on his TV and tuned into the lobby security camera to see what Kyle would do next.

Kyle sighed and leaned his head against the cool glass of the door. He’d just known that this wasn’t going to be easy. He pulled a slim leather case out of his pocket, picked the lock easily, and slipped inside, heading for Jonas’ door.

"C’mon, Jo, let me in. You can at least let me explain," he called through the door when his knock got no reply. "I _do_ trust you, but you can’t expect me to _like_ seeing you with someone else, not so soon. Hell, we haven’t even fully mated yet, Mr. snow leopard! I told you I had a possessive streak, but I _knew_ she was just a friend. And once it’s not all so new, I’ll be better at hiding my reaction," he sighed, not lying by saying it would ever change.

Putting down his drink, Jonas walked over to his door and, after long moments of consideration, opened it. "I’m still bloody furious with you, so don’t even begin to construe that by letting you in I’ve forgiven you. I just don’t want to disturb my neighbors."

Kyle practically slunk inside. "I really wasn’t checking up on you. That jackass, soon-to-be-dead partner of mine was talking about stopping by to see Kendall on our dinner break, and I said that she was out with you. Sorry, but you did leave the reminder note for yourself on the fridge and I’m not blind. Anyway, next thing I know he’s dragging me there so he can see her... and even though I _know_ you’re just friends, when I saw you with a beautiful woman... I... didn’t like it." He finished in a mutter, staring at the floor.

"Your jackass of a partner had to step between you and Kennie to keep you from ripping into her, Kyle," Jonas replied frigidly. "I’d say that takes you not liking it to a whole new level. I couldn’t care less if you were checking up on me, not really; it’s you trying to skin her alive that terrifies me. That’s not a normal reaction, Logan."

Kyle sighed heavily. "Look, I’m sorry that what I was feeling showed. I’m usually better at hiding it. But I would _never_ have laid a hand on her... well, not unless I found the two of you actually fucking, which isn’t going to happen so... Right, anyway. I swear to you I would not have touched her; hell, I wouldn’t even have been rude to her."

Only slightly mollified, Jonas finished his drink. "Your groveling leaves a lot to be desired, but I suppose I can believe that. I would have to go and get mated to a bloody lion, now wouldn’t I?"

Kyle peered up through the dark blond tangle of his bangs. "Do you regret it?"

"Did I say I did?" Jonas replied with an exasperated shake of his head. "You take me by storm, Kyle Logan," he confessed moving up so that his body was pressed against his mate’s. "Violently by storm. I’ve always been attracted to a good storm. Gets the blood flowing."

"Oh thank God," Kyle breathed, arms wrapping tightly around the other man as he buried his face in the dark hair. "Now that that’s settled, would you like to help me flay Quinn alive and dunk him in a tank of hungry barracudas?"

"No. Kendall would skin _us_ alive if we did that. I think she rather fancies him," Jonas admitted with a grin. "Why, I can’t fathom for the life of me, but... apparently she and I are more alike than either of us thought. Neither of us could stand to have a nice, normal, _sane_ mate. Terrifying thought, that."

"I am perfectly sane," Kyle huffed. "I’ll admit to insane jealousy that I keep under control," he punctuated the phrase with nips at Jonas’ throat, "but the rest of me psychologically certified a-ok."

"You’re a vice cop in Washington who has a barely controllable jealous streak and who works with a nutcase like Quinn Taylor. You’re bloody certifiable, all right."

"Just because my partner is a lunatic doesn’t make me one! Oh, why bother arguing with a crazy Englishman, I should have learned that with the aforementioned lunatic partner. I’ll just have to quiet you in other ways."

"I’m still miffed at you, you know," Jonas replied reasonably. "You’re a bloody barbarian. Don’t you think that a little rumpy pumpy, as my mum used to say, will make it all better,"

"But I’m your barbarian," Kyle replied sweetly before gagging at his lover’s next comment. "Argh! That’s horrid, Jo! Don’t ever say that again, or we’ll both be taking vows of celibacy!"

"Well, at least now I know how to shut your libido down when I have to," Jonas chuckled. "I must remember to ask Mum what other slang words she used to use in England. I may need each and every one of them if you insist on going ‘lion’ on me again."

"I didn’t notice you complaining about my lion tendencies this weekend," Kyle grumbled. "So when do I get to see _your_ other form? I think once our cats mate as well, I’ll calm down about it. It’s only you, you know. I’ve never been _this_ possessive of anyone else."

"I adored this weekend, even though you made me pass out on five separate occasions. A record to be sure," Jonas sighed. "And there was the fact that I went through three gallons of orange juice and untold quantities of water just to remain hydrated. But that’s beside the point. I need to run, and the city isn’t the place for it. I was thinking we could maybe get away this weekend. I have a hobby farm in the country. That’s if you want to come and you can get off work and you _promise_ to behave the rest of the week."

"For the moment, I’m on the regular Monday to Friday shift, so the time off’s not an issue. And yes, I’ll behave. You’re not going to make me wait till then to see you again though, are you?"

"You’re seeing me now, aren’t you?" Jonas replied with smug grin.

"I wouldn’t mind seeing more of you... and I want to see you in the time between now and then too." His hands curved over Jonas’ buttocks, cupping them and drawing him closer.

"Demanding aren’t you?" Jonas laughed as he allowed himself to be pulled closer. "Is this where you suggest we have make up sex to get my mind off of the fact that you pissed me off royally?"

"Isn’t the make up sex supposed to the best part about fighting?" Kyle purred. "And I’ll even promise to stick to this form to let your poor battered self recover."

"Well, considering I don’t have your fancy soundproofing in my apartment, you’d bloody well better not shift," Jonas retorted. "Or you might find your fellow officers pounding down the door, and I’d leave _you_ to explain that!"

Kyle started snickering as he imagined it. "Uh no, that wouldn’t be good. So where’s your bedroom, Jo, or do you want to start in here?" he purred, rubbing against him.

"The bedroom is through there," Jonas replied, pointing the way, as his hands threaded through Kyle’s hair. "And you’re a bloody randy goat, you know that? Good thing I love you."

"Tomcat if it’s all the same to you. Goats are only good for eating," Kyle laughed, backing in the direction Jonas indicated, not letting go of him for an instant.

"Horn dog seems more appropriate," Jonas retorted, laughing, even as he let himself be herded into the bedroom. "After all, you do seem to have a one track mind, don’t you?"

"Hey, it’s still the honeymoon phase. Things’ll calm down eventually. Maybe by our fiftieth anniversary," Kyle teased, grinning.

"Oh bloody hell, I’ll be dead before I’m forty the way you fuck me," Jonas whimpered. "Either that or I’ll be needing a colostomy bag."

"Oh, I’ll take care of you," Kyle grinned. "I need to keep you in good shape so I can keep playing with you."

"Unh-hunh," Jonas replied. "I know your type, you plan to use me and abuse me, brute that you are. Why do I always go for the bad-ass types?" the older man continued, his eyes sparkling in mirth. "I’m doomed to be a plaything, aren’t I?"

"Would it help if I promised to be your plaything too?" Kyle toppled them onto the bed, grinning down at his mate. "Turnabout’s fair play and all that. After all, you still haven’t taken me."

"Mmmm, you’re right, I haven’t. But then again, whose fault is that, Mr. lion libido?" Jonas teased, wrapping his arms around Kyle’s neck even as he used his legs to turn them around and lever himself on top of his mate. "You definitely proved you were the alpha of our little pride."

"As we’ve already established, you weren’t complaining," Kyle pointed out virtuously, sprawling comfortably atop the bed with Jonas over him. "But I’m all yours now, lover, so do whatever you like with me," he purred, raising his head to kiss him lightly.

Pulling back slightly, Jonas contemplated the man sprawled beneath him. "Well after being handcuffed to the bed and fucked by a lion, I’m afraid anything I do will seem trite in comparison," the older man teased. "But then again... I think we need to play a game, Kyle."

Rolling off the police officer, Jonas moved around until his back was braced against his headboard with pillows behind him for support. Spreading his legs wide, the other shifter grinned wickedly. "This game is called look but don’t touch... anything," he purred as he began to stroke his already hard cock. "Shall we see how long you can play this game?"

"Oh fuck, you are one sadistic bastard," Kyle breathed, licking his lips as he watched his lover jerk himself off. "You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?"

"Oh but, darling, you’re a big strong lion; I think you can handle a little restraint," Jonas teased breathlessly as he brought a hand up to his lips and sucked his first and second fingers into his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. Bringing them back down, he began to twist and tug at first one, then the other nipple while his other hand continued to stroke his erection and roll his balls.

"Sadist," Kyle growled, his fists clenched in the sheets as he fought not to grab Jonas or his own needy cock. "Want to taste you," he rasped, heated gaze on his mate’s cock.

"No," Jonas smirked, "You’re not allowed to." That said, Jonas trailed his fingers up to his mouth again, wetting them thoroughly once more. Once that was done, he spread his thighs as wide as possible and slowly traced his way back to his hole, moaning when a finger slid in up to the first knuckle. "Oh God, so good," he purred.

"Fucking hell!" Kyle exclaimed, actually tearing the sheet as he clenched it. He couldn’t remember anything in his life ever looking hotter than his mate finger-fucking himself, and he thought he was going to explode just from the sight of him.

Jonas smiled a truly devious smile and with a pronounced moan slid a second finger inside his body, scissoring them back and forth. "Not nearly as good as you inside of me, but it’ll do in a pinch," he gasped. "However, I do prefer a nice fat cock reaming my arse out, it’s so much more... satisfying."

"For both of us," Kyle growled, his hips actually rocking helplessly as he sought any stimulation.

Jonas had to chuckle at the desperation he heard in Kyle’s voice. "Sounding a bit needy there, Logan, something wrong?"

"You know damn well, you bastard! Tease!" Kyle glared heatedly.

"Well, you could always just give in and come and get me," Jonas moaned as his fingers found and rubbed against his prostate. "But that would mean you lose," he groaned as his cock began to leak more and more fluid as his arousal began to peak.

"But I’d win something better," Kyle said as he pounced, his control snapping. He landed on top of his lover, his cock positioned and inside him a breath later, and his hips began slamming back and forth.

Jonas wailed and arched, his legs wrapping around Kyle’s waist as he was fucked hard and fast. "God, what the hell took you so long!" he groaned, his body clamping down hard on Kyle’s cock as it jack hammered into him.

Kyle just growled, taking him. "Damned little tease, trying to drive me crazy!" He took Jonas’ mouth as hard as he was fucking him, needing to claim the other man in every way.

Wrenching his mouth away, Jonas gasped. "Damned straight and you deserved it after what you put me through tonight," he growled. "You’re lucky that’s all I did to you."

"Fine, fine, my partner’s an idiot, and I’m a jealous lunatic, and I’m sorry we ruined your dinner with your cousin. Now shut up!" Kyle slammed forward again, then cried out as he came, distantly amazed he’d lasted this long after his mate’s tease.

Jonas grinned ferally as he suddenly pushed Kyle off of him and then followed him over as the younger man fell back. Taking Kyle’s legs, Jonas slung them over his shoulder and, slicking his cock with his copiously dripping precome, began to slowly push his way inside his mate.

"Oh God!" Kyle shuddered with renewed pleasure as Jonas took him for the first time. He loved this, loved feeling Jonas inside him, and he cried out again when his mate nudged his prostate.

"God, you feel so good," Jonas gasped, sweat beading on his forehead and dripping down his face as he slowly worked his way inside Kyle, the unstretched opening clinging impossibly to his body and making him work hard to stay in control. "But, fuck, I’m so close. I’m not going to last long, Kyle, I know I won’t," he growled, fighting to hold on a little longer.

"Th-then you’ll just have to do it again later," Kyle panted, biting his lip as his body burned as Jonas pushed inside him. "Want to feel you come inside me," he demanded.

"Oh fuck, you’re not going to have much of a wait," Jonas snarled as he finally bottomed out in his lover’s body. Taking great gulping breaths of air to wrestle his libido back under control again, Jonas stayed stock still for long moments until at last he couldn’t take it any more and began to pull out again just as slowly as he’d pushed his way in.

Kyle shuddered at the slow, burning glide, his body trying to rouse again but too recently sated. Still, he loved it, and he rocked his hips, meeting his mate’s thrusts.

"Kyle, lord, you’re killing me here," Jonas groaned as his hips began to move infinitesimally faster, his body desperate for release.

"So come already. What are you waiting for?" Kyle arched up to nip at his lover’s throat, then latched on to a nipple, suckling hungrily.

"K-Kyle!" Jonas stuttered and then wailed as the younger man’s movements made him squeeze down tight on Jonas’ cock. That combined with the teasing pleasure of having his nipples suckled was more than Jonas could stand. He’d been too close to the edge to begin with, and now he had no choice but to tumble over. Shuddering, the older man sent gout after gout of hot seed splashing into Kyle’s body as he sagged, exhausted, on top of Kyle.

"Mmmm, wonderful," Kyle purred contentedly, arms and legs loosely wrapped around his lover. "And all mine," he added smugly.

"No conceit there," Jonas scoffed and then groaned as his muscles made themselves known. "I think you just did me in. I couldn’t move if I wanted to."

"Good. I like you just where you are. And since I’m playing hooky for the rest of the night, we can go to sleep and then decide who gets to be on top when we wake up."

"You want to go again?" Jonas groaned. "Let me recover first, will you? I’ve just fucked and been fucked. I’m not used to this much sex this close together."

Laughing, Kyle pointed out, "I did say sleep first. I like being in your bed."

"It wouldn’t stand up to having a lion in its prime fucking me through the mattress though," Jonas pointed out with a yawn. "And we’re gonna have to talk about that. Where do we live now, your place, my place or our place?"

Jonas’ yawn triggering his own, it was a moment before Kyle replied, "Ours if you’re up for that. Mine’s too small for two, and so’s yours as well as the lack of soundproofing. We should find a place that’s big enough for both of us... in both forms."

"You mean you actually want to move to suburbia?" Jonas teased. "We’d have to move further out if we didn’t want to draw attention to ourselves," he murmured, snuggling closer. "Ugh. You’re sticky," the older man pointed out, less than impressed.

"And who got me that way?" Kyle grabbed a corner of the sheet and wiped himself down before tossing the now damp cotton to the side of the bed. "There, that’s as good as it’s getting right now, Jo. I’m _not_ moving."

"Disgusting," Jonas replied with a sniff, "but I suppose I have to live with it since I seem to be committed to living with you," he teased, rolling off the other man and onto the bed in order to stretch out, his cock slipping out of his lover as he did so.

"Well, it’s either that or I bell you," Kyle snickered, curling closer, one leg draping over Jonas’ thighs.

"I don’t think so," Jonas sniffed. "You can sleep on the couch for that!"

"Nope, staying right here with my mate," Kyle purred.

"Your incredibly miffed mate. Bell me at your own risk, arrogant sod. I’m not the one who’s a tomcat, am I? And don’t you dare think about stepping out on me, or I swear you’ll be minus one rather vital appendage," he growled menacingly.

"You’re cute when you’re all possessive. You’re my _mate_ , fool. I don’t want anyone else."

"Gee, sounds completely different when it’s you being snarled over, doesn’t it?" Jonas replied smugly. "You’re going to be reminded of that for a long, _long_ time, no matter how much I love you, _mate_."

"Since that means we’ll _have_ a long, long time, I think I can stand it," Kyle retorted, nipping at his shoulder. "I thought you were tired?" he grumbled, eyes half-closed.

"I am, I just hate to lose an argument. So shut up and go to sleep, already."

Chuckling sleepily, Kyle mimed zipping his lips and closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep with his mate.


End file.
